In the raking of lawns and gardens, the operator is normally required not only to deposit the raked material into a particular place, but to apply the downward pressure required to operate the rake efficiently. This invention requires neither of the above. Due to the horizontally adjustable drawbar, the main rake body can be set at an angle greater than 90.degree. from the drawbar and the collected materials will be deposited in a row on the far end of the rake from the operator. There is no requirement of downward pressure from the operator since pockets on the back side of the main rake body allow for the weight of the rake to be increased in accordance with the specific raking operation being carried out. The weight is increased by adding small concrete, metal or other suitable type blocks into the provided pockets.
The drawbar is vertically adjustable for the comfort of the operator. This rake can be drawn by a human, tractor or any other suitable means. Additionally, wheels are attached to the top rear corner of the rake, allowing for easy mobility after use by turning the rake over onto the wheels.
Rakes have long been used to minimize the effort required to clear a yard or area of debris. A rake generally consists of a rigid straight handle connected to a flat, planar surface from which tines protrude downwardly. The tines, being the elements that pick up or move the debris, are normally set at a fixed angle relative to the handle. Generally, the rake is pulled along with a downward force in order to efficiently use the tool. Additionally, the debris must be guided toward a certain area for later collection. Several rakes that utilize one or more of the above elements are described below.